1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to discovering media.
2. Introduction
Oftentimes media is consumed by listening to and watching media devices that are located far enough away from a user where it is inconvenient to control the media device through its native control interface. For example, when listening to a stereo a user typically must walk across a room or to another area of a house to adjust playback settings, change a radio station, etc. Likewise, when watching television, it is inconvenient to get up and walk to a set top device or the television itself in order to adjust volume, channel, etc.
Moreover, remote control devices are not adequate to control various types of media due to the fact that different types of media benefit from different sets of controls. Known remote control devices either include every possible control type, making them overly complicated, or include fewer controls than are required to conveniently control all media types. For example, a remote control designed to navigate a listed channel lineup is not particularly suited to enter text.
Additionally, when users consume media that they are unfamiliar with, they oftentimes wish to remember the details about the media, but typically forget. What is needed are systems and methods for providing media information to user devices which are usually carried on a person and providing control over media via those devices. Also what are needed are systems and methods for memorializing unfamiliar media that is consumed by a user who wishes to retrieve the information at a later time.